6teen andPregnant?
by willowsworld13
Summary: What have Jonsey and Nikki been up to?
1. Intro

**A/N:Yea, im gonna add more chapters to this and basically make this story better than it was before. ...well I'm going to try at least (1/22/13) So this will be updated to a better version now. Bye :)**

Hey, I'm Nikki Wong. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, and I used to work at the Khaki Barn until I got sick of the "Clones" and quit. I hang out at the mall with my friends,Jen,Wyatt,Jude,Caitlin, and my boyfriend, Jonsey. We've been dating on and off for about a year. He's a pig and perverted, but he's also sweet, nice, funny, and somewhat of a cutie. I've never really told him any of this, except that he was a pig and a pervert. And now I guess ,well, it's going to get more emotional around here from me because... I'm pregnant.

(6teen theme song music)

"Dude." greeted Jude to Jonsey, while skateboarding over to the table in front of the lemon where Cait worked. His arms dangling at his sides and his speed was slowing down to a halt as he reached his chair.

"Jude."retorted Jonsey,knuckle pounding Jude's extended hand, a friendly smile growing on his lips.

"Nikki,"whined Caitlin as she leaned over the bar of the Lemon."I can't believe you and Jonsey are having a baby. I mean you guys don't kiss or hug in front of us most of the time." The red headed boy with the gun full of balls didn't stop by yet to shoot her in the face, so she was still in a good mood. Her green eyes had a slight twinkle to them like she was ready to get some gossip to tell around school, but she wouldn't because I would give her the look and make her feel guilty for what she did.

"Honestly, I don't see why you care, Cait. It's about me and Jonsey's personal life and that has nothing to do with you guys." I said scratching my hair, leaning back in my chair and lifting a leg to my chest. Jonsey moved his hand to my knee and rubbed it with affection, smirking.

"I mean, it seems like you guys are just friends. Like you don't touch each other physically or should I say sexually." Caitlin went on. The little boy with the ball gun ran past and shot Caitlin in the face and ran after his mom. Jonsey held back a laugh and looked at me. Man, I love that kid.

"Cait, dude,like eat a french fry or a stick-it. Complements of me." Jude said eating numerous french fries.

"Well,"I said playing with my lower ear piercing."I gotta go home , do homework, tell mom I'm expecting the spawn from hell, and Jonsey, I'll text you when I tell her." I gave him a peck on the lips and walked away. I passed a girl slightly older than me and she was playing with a baby. It looked a little like her, but maybe more like the father (whatever he looks like). I just looked, wondering if that would be. I tried hard not to stare, but the thought was engaging and got me thinking about the future. The girl looked up and saw me. I practically bolted and made my way to the exit.

I got home and went, well tried to go straight to my room, but my mom had different plans. She was sitting on the couch. She had a stick in her hand, it was white and had a blue lid on it. I knew what that was. It was the pregnancy test I took. 'Oh shit!' was the only thing that went through my head.

"NIKKI WONG! YOU COME BACK HERE! What is this?" My mom yelled. You could tell she was disappointed. I looked like her a lot but I had my dad's eyes. Her hair was turning grey, but there was a little black left. My dad came in. He was leaning against the arch on the door frame, arms crossed.

"Oh, so you found the pregnancy test. Uhmm well, you guys are going to be grandparents. Congrats. Uhmm,the condom broke and we kept going and uhmm, so I'm pregnant. Bye." I explained my story and left. I quickly walked to my car, faltering as I dropped the keys on the pavement of the sidewalk. I drove straight to Jonsey's house. I knew he was the only one to make me feel better. Or at least try.


	2. Authors Note

**So this is an author's note! Yep im actually gonna say something about this story real quick. Okay I updated some of the chapters today because they needed a bit of sprucing up! :) but no worries! The others will for sure be updated as well tomorrow so it can an awesomer story, so if youd been following you might wanna check those chapters out...well the ones that have the dark authors notes at the top. So review or IM me, and I'll reply back if you have any comments. :) Thanks**


	3. Authors Noteagain

Okay, so I'm revamping these chapters since they are terrible to me. I'll more than likely update sometime this week and even make the chapters longer and add extra extra chapters! :) And you can't honestly expect Jonesy to get off the hook that easy, right?...right? O.o

Lol alright, but seriously, hopefully we'll knock this shit outta the water and be done. Also sorry for this late authors not. Really sorry. Life swept me off my feet :(


End file.
